


Lost Traveler

by generictripe



Category: Higurashi no Naku Koro ni | Higurashi When They Cry
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 02:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2253285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/generictripe/pseuds/generictripe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Takano was a lost traveler in Nomura's palm, but she had no idea.</i>
</p>
<p>Drabble prompt for zemisong on tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Traveler

Nomura could play anybody like a fiddle. So much quiet poise and control exuded from her that anyone that tried to speak up against her was quickly shut down. No one could get past that soft understanding smile, cold eyes gauging the reaction. It was all part of the playing the part as Nomura entwined her hand with Takano. A soft squeeze from the blond brought a loaded smile to her lips. It was so easy to control the grieving woman. Gentle words and hands could melt her distrust like the ice over a lake on a warm day.

Takano though though eyes to be warm as she held her gaze. She understood , sympathized with the blond's grief. It was comfortable to sit in the secluded private office hand in hand. A stray hand slipped up Takano's skirt, enticing a shiver from the young woman. It was normally frowned upon to sit on nice oak desks, but with Nomura anything was possible. No one was going to tell the imposing woman what to do. Especially not when she was working, which is what this quiet moment was in her mind.

The kiss that followed was deep, bring them closer on the wooden desk. Takano found herself winding a free hand in silver hair. But just like it began, they parted, leaving the blond breathless. 

The silver haired lady , like a siren or fey from the old myths , smiled at her prey. Takano was a lost traveler in Nomura's palm, but she had no idea.


End file.
